The present invention relates to shaped storage bags, more particularly it relates to storage bags suitable to be mounted on overhanging surfaces such as the back of vehicle seats.
As recreational vehicles such as van conversions or campers are often used for long trips by several persons space in them is at a premium. The reason for this of course is the requirement of carrying food and clothing enough for extended trips for all the passengers in the recreational vehicle. Further, there is a need to have a space set aside for rubbish generated by the use of such a vehicle. Moreover, the requirement for separate facilities to store soiled laundry and clean clothing further strains the space capacity of these recreational type vehicles.
The present invention is designed to make available for storage purposes space which until now had not been thought usable for such purposes. The space in question is that vertically below the back of the front seats of the recreational vehicles. These seats have overhanging back surfaces because of comfort requirements of riders sitting in them. The storage bag of the present invention is to be mounted on the back of such a seat and because of its generally triangular shape when closed, the bag does not extend beyond the vertical line extending downward from the top of the seat. Riders in the rear seats are not inconvenienced by the presence of the bag and considerable storage space is provided in them. The bag may extend down to the floor of the van or camper or it may go down to some level above the floor so that passengers in the rear seats of the vehicles may have space to place their feet.
It should be clear that although we have made reference to the use of this bag in recreational vehicles, its use is advantageous whenever there is an overhanging surface near to which it is desirable to store things. For example, the storage bag may be used in the area under a peaked roof in a building.
One object of the present invention is to provide a storage bag mountable upon a non-vertical overhanging surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag having, when closed, a generally triangular shape defined by the overhanging surface, its bottom and a vertical side.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag which makes available for storage use the space vertically below a non-vertical overhanging surface.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag which can be used with a disposable liner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag with an extraction opening near its wide bottom so that the filled liner may be easily removed from the bag.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag which can provide even further space for storage when the panel opposite the non-vertical overhanging surface is allowed to extend away from that surface leaving the bag in an open position.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a storage bag having outside pockets for the placement of sundry items such as magazines, newspapers and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag having means to secure a disposable liner used therewith to the upper portions of the bag to prevent collapse thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag having stiffening means to prevent the bag from sagging.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a shaped storage bag suitable for use for carrying a variety of different items such as soiled laundry and rubbish in a recreational vehicle.
To accomplish these and other objects the storage bag of the present invention has among its features a rear panel which may be mounted by mounting means to an overhanging non-vertical surface, a bottom panel and a front panel having appropriate dimensions so that when the bag is in its closed configuration the front panel hangs vertically downward so that the bag takes up only the space vertically below the non-vertical overhanging surface. The shaped storage bag also includes a front rod interconnected with the front panel to maintain the shape thereof. There are also provided with this invention clips and clamps which can be used to secure a disposable liner bag in the shaped storage bag to the top of the front and rear panels. The shaped storage bag also has releasable locking means to secure the bag in its closed configuration when material is not being placed therein.
The storage bag of the present invention has slits located along the bottom and a side of one of the side panels which are closable by a zipper. These slits which meet near the corner of the side panel provide an extraction opening through which a filled liner bag may be removed from the shaped storage bag. Removal of the disposable liner bag in this fashion is convenient particularly because the shaped storage bag has a relatively narrow upper opening.
The shaped storage bag of the present invention also has a top flap which can be brought down over the front panel when the storage bag is in its closed configuration and can be folded back to expose the upper opening of the storage bag when it is desired to open it.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of pockets on the outside of the front panel for carrying magazines, newspapers and the like. Such capacity is especially useful when the bag of the present invention is used in a recreation vehicle such as a camper or converted van.
These and other objects and features of the invention along with its incident advantages will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of one embodiment thereof selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.